


Never Decline Free Cake

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [12]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just the characters getting together, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Despite it being her birthday, Jenna just wanted to treat it as any other day. Her friends had other ideas.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 5





	Never Decline Free Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourloveisgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts).



> For ourloveisgone featuring their OC Jenna. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Living in the catacombs beneath Lunaris, it was expected that things could get a little dark. Literally. Jenna just hadn’t expected it to be pitch black.

It was a long day, but thankfully one that was over. It also happened to be her birthday. Not that it really mattered that much. Jenna never made a big deal about her birthday. She usually spent it alone or working, just as she had that year despite it being her first birthday spent amongst her friends and neighbors in her new home of Lunaris. She hadn’t even told anyone it was her birthday actually. Instead, she treated it as any other day and did her job as usual.

Jenna was grateful when her work was done and she could return home to a soft bed and a cold but cuddly bed partner. Normally, Finn kept candles lit in their bedroom, even if he had to step out for a few minutes for whatever reason. But when she opened the door and was met with darkness, Jenna felt her heart sink. Finn wasn’t home. The sun was down so it was entirely possible that he’d gone out. Even though she didn’t make a fuss about her birthday, she still had wanted to spend some time with her vampire boyfriend.

She sighed, leaving the door open so the torches in the corridor could give her a bit of light as she entered the bedroom. Jenna made a beeline for the matches so she could start lighting the candles herself. She’d barely gotten a couple of them lit before she ended up nearly jumping out of her skin.

“Surprise!” Jenna whirled, the flames on her freshly lit candles showing her a group of people standing in the corridor. How had she missed sensing them nearby? She must have been more tired than she originally thought. She couldn’t help smiling though.

There before her were all of her friends. Ezra, August, Piper, even Omen and Alkar. Finn was smiling at her, leaning against the wall of their bedroom. It was then she noticed that they were holding gifts.

“What’s all this?” Jenna asked, looking at the small group gathered.

“I should think that would be obvious,” Finn replied, stepping away from the wall to go up to her and kiss her softly. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you. How did you know though?” Jenna returned the kiss happily.

“We do have those sorts of records, you know,” August chimed in, setting a wrapped gift down on one of the side tables. The others followed until there was a small pile just waiting for Jenna to open.

“Still, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me,” she pointed out, shaking her head.

“We wanted to,” Ezra said after setting his gift down and smiling at Jenna. He walked up and embraced her warmly. “Happy birthday, Jenna.”

She hugged the witch back. “Thank you, Ezra.”

Alkar smirked and held up some bottles of what could only be alcohol. “Brought the booze. Don’t know what you guys are gonna drink though.”

Normally, Alkar tried Jenna’s patience, but she found herself in such a good mood that it didn’t seem to be an issue thankfully. She couldn’t help chuckling at him. “Ass.”

Alkar gave a mock salute with two fingers raised to his brow, then flopped down on the bed with his alcohol. Omen was quick to take a seat beside the Lycan, his tail winding around Alkar’s waist. 

“Be nice and share. It’s Jenna’s birthday,” Omen said, poking Alkar’s side lightly.

“Fine. Just this once. Next time, she gets her own booze.” Alkar held out one of the bottles to Jenna who accepted it. 

“How kind of you,” Jenna told him. She popped open the bottle and filled the glass that Finn offered her. “Anyone else want some?”

“I’ll take some,” Piper spoke up, taking a glass and letting Jenna fill it for her. “Can’t believe you weren’t going to tell anyone it was your birthday.”

Jenna shrugged. “It’s never been important before. Just another day. So I guess it didn’t really matter?”

“Of course it matters,” Ezra insisted, taking a seat in Finn’s chair. “You’re practically family. Why would we not want to celebrate the day you were born?”

“Well. I don’t really have any experience with family if you recall. So this is all pretty new to me. I’m not used to being around people who actually care.”

“You’ll just have to get used to it then.” Finn pulled Jenna into his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her temple. She relaxed against him, smiling, then taking a drink from her glass.

“I suppose I will.” She hugged him back, one arm around his waist.

“So. Who wants cake?” Raven entered the room, carrying a cake with Lux right behind her. 

“Wait, first Jenna has to blow out the candles,” Ezra said. He lifted a hand and the magic flared briefly. The candles were lit a second later.

“Make a wish!” Omen said, clapping his hands excitedly, then he paused and looked toward Alkar. “That’s right isn’t it? Humans make wishes on candles?”

“Candles on birthday cakes, yeah.” Alkar nodded. “Weird, but that’s humans in general for you.”

Jenna rolled her eyes at Alkar, but focused on the cake Raven was holding in front of her. She took a deep breath, then blew out each of the candles, hearing her friends clap for her afterward. 

“It’s so tempting to hit you in the face with this,” Raven mused. That didn’t surprise Jenna in the slightest given Raven’s penchant for causing mischief.

“I’ll just take the cake then,” Lux said, easily extracting the cake from Raven’s hold and setting it down on Finn’s desk. She had a look of fond exasperation on her face thanks to her girlfriend’s antics.

“That’s a good idea.” Finn gave Raven that look that always seemed to work at least temporarily when it came to keeping her in line. Raven seemed unabashed and just hugged her adopted father with a grin on her lips that promised further mischief to come. Raven never disappointed in that regard.

Lux was kind enough to start slicing the cake after saving it from Raven, handing out slices to all who could eat it, giving Jenna hers first since she was the birthday girl. “Enjoy!”

“Thanks,” Jenna replied, smiling still as she took a fork and then sampled the cake. “Wow. This is fantastic…”

“You like it? I’m so glad. I baked it myself,” Ezra replied, smiling over his own slice of cake.

“I helped! Sort of. Ezra wouldn’t let me sample anything to make sure it tasted okay.” Omen spoke up from where he was seated beside Alkar. He took a moment to pout at Ezra for the lack of sweets while they were baking.

“I knew if I let you taste anything you’d end up eating it all and I didn’t have time to run to the market to get more ingredients before the party. Look at it this way, Omen, you get to enjoy it now and hopefully it was worth the wait.” Ezra shook his head at the demon ruefully then had another bite of his cake.

“True. But I still really wanted to taste everything. It looked so good!” Omen sighed, but he wasn’t sad for long. Not with cake in front of him. Which Jenna was unsurprised to see was gone in just a few seconds after Omen received it.

“Can I have more?” Omen looked at Ezra hopefully and the witch sighed.

“In a little while. You don’t need a lot of sugar, remember? Best not to have so much all at once.” Ezra seemed firm in his decision, but Omen nodded, clinging to the promise of cake in the near future.

“So how long have you guys been planning this exactly?” Jenna glanced around at the motley crew gathered in Finn’s room and Finn shrugged.

“About two days? August happened to be adding something to your file and noticed that your birthday was close. So they asked me if I had anything planned. I had to tell them no because someone didn’t tell me when their birthday was in the first place.” The vampire cast a pointed look in Jenna’s direction and she smiled sheepishly.

“I promise I won’t withhold important dates in the future?” It was an olive branch and the best she could do under the circumstances.

“Fair enough. Now that I know your date of birth, though, we’re celebrating it every year,” Finn told her. His tone brooked no argument and Jenna could only nod in acceptance.

“All right, all right. Birthday party every year, I got it.” There was a playful hint of exasperation to her tone, but inside, Jenna felt what Ezra described as ‘warm fuzzies.’ It was really nice to have people care about her so much. Enough that they wanted to celebrate the day she was born because they wanted to celebrate Jenna herself. It was wonderful.

“Hey, free cake every year, right?” Piper nudged Jenna lightly in the ribs and winked. She chased a bite of cake with some wine after clinking her glass against Jenna’s.

“You have a valid point. Free cake is not something to be turned down,” Jenna mused, nodding gravely. 

“That’s my opinion on free alcohol.” Alkar smirked, leaning back against Omen and using the demon for an impromptu pillow, their tails twined together.

“We’re well aware.” August shook their head. They seemed more interested in their glass of wine rather than the cake, though they had eaten a few bites of the slice that they were given.

“At least I’m honest.” Alkar lifted a hand, flipping August off.

August rolled their eyes at the crude gesture, but Omen was the one to chide.

“Alkar, be nice. This is a party for Jenna,” the demon told him, using his tail to lightly tug on Alkar’s where they were wound together behind him. The Lycan rolled his eyes.

“All right. Fine. I’ll be nice. Just until the party’s over,” he conceded reluctantly, but Jenna couldn’t help noticing the way that one corner of his mouth was slightly upturned nor Alkar’s tail tugging at Omen’s in return.

“How kind of you,” August said dryly, but let the matter be. Jenna could understand. Alkar got her on nerves a great deal usually, but she appreciated him reining in the obnoxious behavior.

“Anyway.” Ezra spoke up after the last of the party goers finished their slice of cake. “It’s time for Jenna to open her presents!”

Jenna felt a light flush spreading across her cheeks as she glanced at the gathered group of people sharing the room with her. “You really didn’t need to get me anything…”

“Nonsense. It’s your birthday. You should always get presents on your birthday.” Finn hugged her close and kissed her cheek, lips curved in a grin as they pressed against the warm skin.

“Exactly,” Piper agreed, settling on the floor with her legs crossed to watch Jenna open all of her gifts.

Jenna sighed, looking at everyone fondly and accepting the first wrapped gift that Ezra handed her.

Opening presents went surprisingly quickly. When the floor was littered with paper and ribbon as well as opened boxes, Jenna found herself the proud owner of a new sweater from Ezra, alcohol and candy courtesy of Alkar and Omen, a dagger from Piper, a lovely leather bound journal from August and the promise of one week of Raven not doing anything to annoy her. She smiled as she looked over her gifts.

“Thanks, everyone. These are great,” she told them sincerely, then helped Ezra clean up the mess on the floor.

The party wound down after that, the late hour prompting a return home for those who worked the following day. Jenna thanked everyone, even Alkar, waving them off as they left.

Finally, it was just her and Finn who smiled when they were alone at last, brushing her hair back from her face. “Had a nice time?”

“I did, yes. Thank you.” Jenna turned to him and smiled as he touched her.

“Good. That was the idea.” One golden eye winked at her and Jenna chuckled.

“Was it your idea?” Jenna lifted her arms, wrapping them around Finn’s waist, feeling his own wind around her in turn.

“It was a joint effort between myself and Ezra once August told us that your birthday was coming up. Bit haphazard in execution, but I think that we managed well enough.” His smile widened as he gazed down at her, the points of his fangs peeking out as he did so.

“It was really nice. I’ve never had a surprise party before.” She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

Finn cradled her in his arms, holding her close, one hand resting on her head while his magical arm remained at her waist to keep hold of her. “Now you have and I’m so glad you enjoyed it.”

“I definitely did. It made me forget how tired I was from work today,” she murmured to him, her eyes drifting closed as she stayed in his embrace, reluctant to leave it.

“Excellent. Though, I should tell you that the birthday celebrations aren’t quite finished yet.” His murmured words had Jenna lifting her head so she could look up at him, one brow arched curiously.

“What? What do you mean?” What more could they possibly do to celebrate her birthday? They’d already done the party and gifts like normal people did on birthdays.

“Well, if you recall, you didn’t receive a gift from me at the party like you did from everyone else,” Finn pointed out and Jenna blinked, the realization sinking in.

“Oh, you’re right. I didn’t even think about that,” she admitted, but shook her head. “You already gave me a party though…”

“I know. And I’m glad you enjoyed it. But I’m not done.” Finn cradled her face between his hands, skin and metal cool against her flushed cheeks as the vampire leaned in to kiss her softly. Jenna felt her eyes drift closed as she instinctively returned the gesture of affection gladly, a pleased little smile curling her lips in the process.

When Finn leaned back, her eyes opened slowly. He always left her feeling weak in the knees. Even from something so simple as just giving Jenna a kiss. Finn was smiling still. “Have a seat. I’ll get your present.”

Curious, Jenna moved to the bed and took a seat on the edge of it as she was told to do, watching as Finn crossed the room to the shelves near his desk. He picked up a small wrapped box and brought it over to the bed. The vampire settled down next to her and offered the box on the palm of his hand. “Happy birthday, love.”

She smiled, finding she was excited to open the box and see the contents hidden inside. It took seconds for her to unwrap it then peer within once the lid was removed. Jenna felt her eyes widen in surprise.

Nestled on a soft bed of velvet within the box was a silver necklace. The pendant at the end of the chain was a delicately crafted silver rose with a blood red stone in the center of the blossom. But upon closer inspection, it wasn’t a stone at all. It was a small globe, clear so one could see inside of it. The blood red turned out to be a liquid and Jenna’s brow furrowed, looking up at him.

“What’s inside of it?” Jenna asked, pointing to that little globe nestled amongst silver petals.

“It’s a little bit of my blood,” Finn replied, lifting the necklace from that bed of black velvet. “Ezra helped me with that part after I had the necklace crafted for you.” He shifted to move closer to her, lifting the jewelry up so he could put it on her. He fastened it behind Jenna’s neck, letting it drop down to rest on her chest.

“Now you’ll always have me with you, wherever you go,” he said, kissing the bare skin at the nape of her neck where he’d moved her hair aside to fasten the clasp.

Jenna smiled, her hand rising to clasp the pendant in her palm, fingers curling around it. She felt the ridges of the silver petals on her skin and turned to look at him. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, love. Happy birthday.” Finn framed her face between his hands once more as his lips sought Jenna’s for another kiss. The vampire made it linger, soft and sweet with just a bit of heat to it. Perhaps a promise of things to come once they retired for the night. 

“I love you, Jenna,” he whispered, fingers combing through her curls as golden eyes gazed into hazel ones. His words earned another smile from the hunter and she stole another kiss before giving her answer.

“I love you too, Finn. Thank you for the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
